princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Ty Jojo
Ty'quell "Ty" Jojo '''is the middle child of Butch Jojo and the middle sibling of Bianca Jojo and Lequan Jojo. Ty seems to be questioning if he wants to be in the Vanguard League, but for now he is in the Combat Department. Background Ty was hinted at in episode Introducing Eiffel and Ken where Rénee talks about Lequan's siblings. Butch would usually loves to brag about how he still hasn't knocked up a girl yet, but that all changes when three inner-city kids come ringing his door bell. Butch immediately denies it, but the three prove him wrong when they show off their Chemical X based powers. Butch, who is now freaking the hell out, then yells at them telling the three to go back to their mothers, but he soon finds out that all their mothers are deceased. He also finds out that the kids have been abused and neglected in their old homes. Butch felt a bit sorry for them, so he let's them inside and gives them some food and stuff, which the kids totally enjoyed since they haven't eaten a full meal in a while. At this time, the Kids have grown totally attached to Butch already. None of them felt resentful toward him for not being in their lives, they were just happy that they had someone to take care of them for once. Meanwhile, Butch was on the phone with Child Protective Services because he was still freaking out and was set on getting rid of these kids. But CPS told him it would be about a week before they can review the kids' case and find them a proper foster home. Butch then realized that the kids had no where else to go and felt guilty, so he decides to let them stay with him until CPS came to pick them up. After spending some time with the kids, Butch grows to have a deep parental bond toward them so he ultimately decides to keep them. But the main problem is that the CPS is on Butch's tail because they think he is a bad influence (which is true), so he's gonna really have to change his behavior and bad habits if he wants to keep his kids. But overall, those kids love Butch and he loves them back (even though they are troublemakers). He goes around calling them his "lil squad" and he's generally really proud of them. '''Ty: He is way into conspiracy theories, tall tales, scary stories, myths, anything like that. He can go on for hours about why he thinks aliens and Bigfoot is real. He's the type of person who always blames the government for everything and comical demeans white people for example: "White people are crazy!" "Sounds like something white people do" or "Why do white people have to ruin everything?" (that still doesn't change when he finds out that he's half white; which makes his comments more comical cause everyone gives him that look). The thing that he always has on him is money; it usually just $1 and $5 bills, but he always has it on him. Personality Out of all three of them, Ty is most like his father with his behavior and the way he talks. He cusses, talks trash, and cracks jokes about people constantly. He has a real sense of mystery and is curious about everything, so he'll be the first one to check out that weird noise in the basement (he kinda felts conflicted about why he feels like this, he blames Butch's "whiteness" for slowly taking over his body). He's doesn't have much common sense, but is actually quite book smart. He really likes history. His negative trait is that he's always trying to make a quick buck and is a major scam artist (this is where he gets the money from). Appearance Ty has mocha skin, forest green eyes, and curly, black hair that covers his right eye usually and sides shaved off with a line in the middle. He wears a short sleeved white hoodie with a Rowdyruff pattern in his forest green color. Ty has dark gray baggy pants were his dark red boxers show a bit and black/white sneakers and sweat armbands. Relationships Family Ty will play video games and hanging out with his brother and basically he tells him want to do. He seems to listen to his sister without much trouble. Micah Micah usually has to babysit the BTL squad along with Cayenne, so he spends a lot of time with his other cousins too. Young Blood Alliance The BTL squad finds out that YBA is supposed to be coming by to capture them and Ty is ready to throw hands, but then the group's two black (well, they mixed but whatever) members, Alisha and Victor, arrive and he is surprised and impressed to see them in such a top tier organization, and he now wants to be like them. Is Ty a potential member? Was this one of Drake's plans all along? Hmmm... Trivia * Ty thinks Alex is the result of some government sponsored White people and demon mating program. * On a 1-10 scale, Ty is ranked at 5 against his Puff-Ruff cousins. In a unit with his siblings they would be a 7. Category:Male Category:9 years old Category:Chemical x super Category:Human Category:Vanguard League Category:Combat Department Category:Characters Category:Next Gen